


Symbiosis 共生

by GalaxyRanger



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BUT they did not hurt each other just to be clear, Demon! Loki, Human-God! Thor, I don't know if this is graphic but there's many blood in here so..., Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyRanger/pseuds/GalaxyRanger
Summary: AU 普通人(?)锤召唤出恶魔基WARNING: NC-17 首章锤是小孩 大量次要角色死亡 血腥描写 提及儿童虐待(不是性意味的)但他们从没有伤害过彼此请仔细阅读以上警告，假如确认可以接受的话：





	Symbiosis 共生

如果一切可以重来，索尔希望自己永远不曾在八岁那年的生日宴会上闭眼许愿。

他没有机会重来，也再没有过生日宴会了。

 

索尔躺在院子里的梣树下，八月的阳光洒在他的金发上*。阿斯加德大宅正一片忙碌，窗帘被洗净重新补了金线，高悬于顶的水晶灯被擦得明亮。这是他第一次出现在公众视线里，在细节上不能有任何差错。索尔本人却对此兴致缺缺，比起在大宅里跟各种人交换社交礼节，他更喜欢一个人在花园里。阳光和草木让他感觉到活力，躺在树木间仿佛比他房间里的软床更舒适。他手指轻点着地面，恍惚中感觉到大地在亲切地对他回应。

过了午时，索尔还是被佣人拉起来开始打扮，在脑内复习了一遍学过的礼仪，他最后正了正领结走进宴会厅。傍晚的大宅金碧辉煌，索尔在宾客间穿梭问候接收祝福。说是宴会，其实参与者大多还是亲戚朋友，奥丁森家族枝繁叶茂，积极支持各种建设与捐助，在本地颇有名望。到底是第一次出席，又是顽皮的年纪，索尔虽然不喜欢繁文缛节，还是忍不住好奇地观察四周。直到生日蛋糕被推出来，他才走回大厅正中。四周灯光熄灭，只留头顶一盏水晶灯，乐队轻快地演奏着歌曲。索尔期待地看着烛光，八岁的孩子还相信着生日愿望总会成真，他闭上眼睛，许愿——

仿佛只是一瞬间，门口传来巨响，然后是机枪声，尖叫声，人群四散奔逃。他惊恐地睁开眼睛，视线所及之处已经全是红色。  
大宅几乎在顷刻间毁于一旦，蜡烛倒下融了一地，火焰沿着暗红的窗帘向上奔袭吞噬了金黄的家徽，墙面被熏得焦黑，蛋糕摔在地上混成甜腻的粉红。身穿黑袍的团伙闯入家中，试图反抗的人都被立刻击毙。为首的那个发现了他，索尔绷紧身体，头领上下打量了他一番下令：“就他吧，带出去，别的都抓起来。”

“你们是什么人？！干什么！”索尔激烈地反抗，却被扯着头发拖进院子。金色的发丝被扯断，掉在地上的血污里。

他看见自己的亲人被枪指着聚在一起，想要冲过去却被两个人压在临时用餐桌制成的祭台上动弹不得，他只能大喊：“你们要干什么？！放开他们！我们有什么仇？！”  
黑衣人听了却低笑起来，声音沙哑冰冷：“我们没有仇……但为了伟业你们必须死，要怪就怪你们自己的血统吧，哈哈哈。”

  


索尔对这声明又迷惑又恐惧，他不明白这些人为什么闯进来，为什么说一些他听不懂的话，什么伟业，神之血脉，格杀所有亲族，献祭，召唤……

有谁在尖叫，索尔侧头看去，他的家人们被按在地上，穿着黑袍的人举起屠刀。他尖叫着挣扎，禁锢却纹丝不动。  
身边的黑袍人——不，不是人，他们是怪物。那些怪物笑着在他身上划出道道伤口，眼里闪着兴奋的光，用血在他四周画着繁复的符号。耳边不断传来亲族的哀嚎，他已经数不清是第几个人命丧黄泉。眼泪不断滑落，混着脸上的鲜血仿佛血泪。索尔的喉咙沙哑到喊不出声，却还是奋力喊着，仿佛这样就能逃出这个噩梦。

又是一个人，又是一道伤口。身下的餐桌此时如同莫大的讽刺，他们在其上任人宰割。  
失血过多令他头晕眼花，瞳孔开始扩散，他无神地看着大宅顶上被印铸的家徽，是雷神之锤的纹样。索尔此时已经难以集中思维，他不合时宜地想起了那些睡前的童话。故事中说雷神与恶魔大战，将其封印在地下深处，自己的骨血化为尘土守护这片土地。他嘱托亲族在此建起大宅，世世看管封印阵法。

他走投无路，只能无声地哭喊：“住手！停下！！谁来救救他们！雷神，恶魔，谁都可以！不管付出任何代价，救救我，救救我……”  
未干的血液从身上滴落，滑过木材，渗透泥土。没人注意到大地随之发出哀鸣。

千百年前过去，连雷神后代也认为这不过是神话，恶意却依旧盘旋于世，邪教在古籍找到寥寥数语，期冀能以此召唤恶魔满足自己的欲望。他们以为屠尽雷神后代献祭就可以解放恶魔为他们所用。可他们不知道，解开封印只需要一件事——雷神血脉愿意自投黑暗，真心的祈求。

 

大地从深处开始战栗，温度陡然降了下来。索尔打着颤，寒冷让他更加晕眩，空气中结出冰晶，他努力眨了眨眼保持清醒，就看到一个黑发绿眼的男人凭空出现。他冷漠地看着一地狼藉，在看到索尔的时候眸光闪了闪。

“一个小雷神。”他充满趣味地想着，“是长得像的巧合，还是……”

黑衣的教徒们已经跪伏在地，喜悦地大喊着成功的庆贺。恶魔不耐烦地皱起眉头抬手，几个人横尸在地，四周终于安静了。  
他降落在索尔旁边，顺了顺他染血的金发，眼中是戏谑的笑意：“恶魔洛基，应召唤降临于此。”

索尔瞪大了眼睛，想说话却躬身嘶哑地咳嗽起来，恶魔于是开始用魔法治愈他。魔法在他身体里游走，洛基诧异地眨了眨眼，然后愉悦地笑了：“果然……”  
索尔只是不敢置信地看着他，话一出口又成了崩溃的大哭：“你为什么要帮我，他们，你的教徒屠杀了我的亲人，你却要救我……”

“这些蝼蚁怎么能做我的信徒。”恶魔不屑地冷笑，他瞥了旁边一眼，又几个跪趴在地瑟瑟发抖的人化成冰渣碎了一地。

他直视索尔碧蓝的双眼，勾起嘴角：“只有你可以，只有你配得上……让高贵的雷神血脉臣服于我洛基。”他低声笑着，眼里闪着兴奋的光芒。

“雷神血脉……为什么不是父亲？母亲？任何人？为什么是我？”他还挂着泪，嗓音沙哑，他宁可自己死于非命，或许在天堂还能与家人团聚……

“我真是感动于你的天真，”恶魔低笑起来，他当然不会说实话，只是转到索尔背后搂住他，一手掐住他的脖子：“你已经做出了许诺，我救了你，而你将献出你所有的一切——生命，灵魂，任何部分。不论生死，你永远也见不到他们了。”他摩挲着索尔的脖颈，“那个领头的人虽然是个蠢货，选人倒是很好，你是特别的，这么多年，只有你……”

索尔对于他有哪里特别一无所知，而洛基并不想太早揭露秘密，看别人在谜团里挣扎是他的乐趣，尤其是，他笑着想，看雷神迷惑不解。  
“大概只有我会蠢到向恶魔祈求吧。”索尔自嘲地想。

“我为什么要相信你。”他目光空洞地看着散落的断肢。

回应他的是恶魔的笑声：“因为你只能相信我。”

索尔机械地随着他笑了：“他们都死了，都死了……”破碎地嗓音让他听起来更加疯狂，他笑得越来越大声，泪水却布满了脸颊，“一切都没了……”他转头看向被染成血红的地面上惶恐地看着他们对话的黑袍人，喃喃自语：“我只能相信你。”

“是的，你只有我了。”洛基指尖划过他的脸，擦掉上面的血痕。

“我看到今天是你的生日。”恶魔冰凉的身体紧贴他的后背，双唇贴着他的耳朵低语，“告诉我，你许了什么愿望？”

索尔回想起他在音乐里看着烛光明灭，不过是今日傍晚，而太阳才堪堪落下，他的人生已经天翻地覆：“我还、还没有许愿……”他哽咽着说道。

“那真是太好了。”恶魔却仿佛很满意，他低笑着，呼出的空气冰冷得仿佛要在索尔的皮肤上结霜，“以后你只用向我许愿，我会实现你的一切愿望。”

“一切愿望？”索尔颤抖着重复。

“是的，一切。”洛基又笑起来，“当然你知道，世界上是没有死而复生的。”

索尔绝望地低下头，他眸色深沉，再不复之前的清亮：“我想要……我要他们全部死……”

黑袍的暴徒们瞬间碎成一地冰霜，洛基大笑起来，他的小雷神，果然不会让他失望：“如你所愿……契约成立，你将与我共生于世，永不分离。”

“永不分离……”索尔低声重复着，不知为什么心底泛起一股暖意，仿佛已经等了很多很多年。

  


注：没查到雷神有具体的生日设定，就选了漫画初登场的八月。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于《黑執事》、《石叠の绯き恶魔》以及各种各样黑暗系神话作品，在此感谢。  
> 呃……越写越黑，这跟我一开始想的并不一样……我本来设想的是一篇可以发在lofter的文章，结果除了前两段没一句可以23333  
> 初稿，可能会修，之后是养成一下还是直接跳到恢复记忆还没想好。


End file.
